The Soler Buterl Organization
The Soler Buterl Organization 'is an Organization created and leaded by [[Anna|'Anna Radwynson]],while in space mutant [[Stephan Radwynson|'Stephan Radwynson']] becomes the new leader.In RCR,the Soler Buterl Organization was mentioned by Anna,saying that she will maybe create an Organization. Origin The Organization is created by Anna Radwynson in chapter one of The Evil Organization.The meaning of their name is actually Solar Butterfly,but slightly altered.Anna's goal to create the organization is to protect Tass District.Later,in high school,Anna told her friends for the Soler Buterl,they were interested in it and they joined the Organization. The Soler Buterl wasn't in a very good shape,because there weren't many weapons to use,and there weren't as many members as needed,until Rën joined.He showed them a good lair for the organization,and found good weapons and made robots to help them in fighting.They respected Rën,and found him as their trustful ally.Until he became jealous,because he didn't fight.Later,Anna found out that Rën planned to sabotage the robots to attack them.Anna immediately kicked him out of the Organization,which resulting him creating The Rën allej Organization,and turning evil. After Anna found out that she is the butterfly goddess,she gave up her leadership to Stephan,and she became the Tutor of the Organization. Redemption Chaotic Repellency The Soler Buterl didn't exist in this series,it only was mentioned by Anna that she will make an Organization in the future. The Evil Organization Anna created the Organization,which will fight the Rën allej Secret Agents,the space mutant and the red zombies.It is unknown that the Organization is still active after these events. Members Ranks Every member in the Soler Buterl organization has a specific Rank '''and '''Badge,meaning that each member has a role in the organization.The known ranks are: Newbies '''- The lowest rank,which all new members of the organization have.The Newbies are trained and educated by the '''Tutors.They are mostly protected by the other members until they learn to battle properly. Soliders '- The common rank in the organization.They listen to the orders that Leaders and Generals give them.They can use a sniper,shotgun,etc. '''Generals '- The generals are the second in command.There are mostly two or three of them in the Organization.When the '''leader is injured or sick,the Generals take the responsibility to be in charge. Leader - As the name says,they are the leaders of the Organization.They give orders and have the most respect in the whole organization.When the leader is injured,he/she will be replaced with the Generals until he/she feels better.They take a huge responsibility,as they need to protect the others in the organization. Healers - Healers don't fight,instead they take care of injured members until they feel better.They are known as the "Nurses" of the organization. Tutors - Tutors are the wise members of the Organization.They train and educate the newbies until they learn to fight.The rank mostly goes to the oldest and most experienced members of the organization. Assassins - Assassins are the fast and tricky members of the organization.They mostly use Swords and bows to fight.They are known to be the "Ninjas" of the Organization. Members [[Anna |'Anna Radwynson']]' - '''The Former Leader of the Organization.She eventually gave the Leadership to Stephan,since she became the Butterfly Goddess.Now she is known as the Tutor of the Organization. [[Stephan Radwynson|'Stephan Radwynson']]' - The new leader of the Organization and the former general.He toke the responsibility of being a leader and protecting others. [[George|'''George Radwynson]]' - '''Anna's brother and the Assassin of the Organization.He became an Assassin since he proved himself that he is stealthy and tricky. [[Alice Steven|'Alice Steven']]' - Since the first chapter,Alice was afraid to fight.She became a healer because she helped the injured members.Even though Healers don't fight,Alice does attack the evil agents. [[John|'''John Enderman]]' - '''John is the general of the Organization.He helped Anna (and now helps Stephan) in commanding,he also helped them create better spaceships,weapons,etc.When Stephan or Anna were injured or sick,he would be the Second-in command. [[Steve Law|'Steve Law']]' - Steve is the smallest member yet the best Assassin.Because he is small and fast,he can confuse his opponents easily.He used a shotgun as a Solider,but then he started using swords. [[Rën|'''Rën Sarei]]' - '''Rën was a former member of the Soler Buterl Organization.He started off good for a newbie; He knew to fight,defend himself and use weapons.He was also a good programmer,since he made robots to fight for the Organization.Eventually,he became jealous and backstabbed the Organization,resulting him being kicked from it. [[Todor|'Todor Felix']]' - Todor was one of the first and oldest members to join the Soler Buterl Organization,he educated and trained the newbies.He was a strict mentor,and a good fighter. [[Mosla|'''Mosla Mosura]]' - '''Mosla is a general in the Soler Buterl Organization.Like John,she would replace Anna or Stephan when they were injured or sick.She was a good fighter,and she knew how to be a good leader. [[Nathan Nesson|'Nathan Nesson']]' - Nathan was a good fighter before he moved away.He would listen to the leaders and follow the orders they would give to him and others.Nathan used a Sniper as his weapon,because he had good aim. [[Sarah|'''Sarah Sedol]]' - '''Sarah is a solider in the organization.She uses shotgun as her weapon and like a solider would do,she listens to the orders that Anna or Stephan give to her. [[George Cyprus|'George Cyprus']]' - '''George is not a good fighter,but is a good healer.He heals the injured members of the Organization and if needed takes care of them.George is scared of hurting himself,so he instead chose to be a Healer. TBA Trivia * The Organization's icon (The Black Butterfly) isn't drawn by the creator Mothralover8,it was found from the internet.While the rest of the flag is. Category:Organizations Category:TEO